


Rescue

by ellasbeth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, set during Thor: Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: In which Thor leaves the Revengers to rescue Loki, and gets a little distracted in the process due to the need to reclaim Loki from the Grandmaster.





	Rescue

Thor released a relieved breath as he reached, what he assumed to be, his brother’s quarters. It had taken a long time to work his way past the many guards which patrolled the Grandmaster’s gaudy halls. He scowled in distaste, a sense of worry and homesickness for his native land rolling in his stomach, he had to get off this planet. With the many betrayals which Loki had inflicted on him in recent years it would, he considered, be far more sensible to leave him here, to assemble a team he could trust without question, and yet... His heart ached at the prospect. They’d lost so much in so little time. He’d lost his brother twice, suffered through the unbearable sense of loss twice, they’d both lost their mother, then their father, then he’d lost Mjolnir, and they would have to fight to save their home. And, he considered, indignation not proportional to the size of the indiscretion, they’d forcefully cut his hair. With a moment of dark humour he considered the sister they’d suddenly gained, and how the size of their obliterated family increasing had turned into the worst possible occurrence. Leaving his brother was not an option. He crept closer to the door, noting the panel to the side which would open it, quickly looking for any unfriendly guards. His fingers itched to call Mjolnir, automatically searching for the song of his hammer, the lack of connection was still frighteningly raw in his mind, an aching gap in his consciousness. He sighed, things had not gone his way as of late. Quickly, he pressed his hand to the panel, and slipped inside as soon as the door opened wide enough for his frame. He watched the doors close, he could not afford a large fight as of this moment, Valkyrie had fervently encouraged subtlety as their main method for escape, detailing the huge response which could be expected if they were detected. As the doors quietly slid closed, he allowed his shoulders to relax, straightening to his full height.  
He turned, eyebrows raising as he took in the grandeur of the room around him. The term ‘grandeur’ was almost sarcastic, the colours were offensive to the eyes, but the size of the room and the view of the sprawling Sakaaran mega-city almost merited the term. Flipping his stolen weapon, he advanced into the room, still unconvinced of Loki’s status as a free man. He’d seen the looks which the Grandmaster had been giving his younger brother, and they had made his blood boil. Old jealousy he’d thought long forgotten had risen to the surface, and the urge to break free and pull Loki closer had been almost unbearable. There was no sign of his wayward brother in the first room, and no sounds which even gave a clue to his brother’s whereabouts. He walked towards the door to, what he assumed, was the bedroom, mind beginning to spin with unpleasant possibilities of what could be occurring behind the thick doors. He took a breath to calm himself, _self-control_ , he told himself. He needed to maintain self-control no matter what he found beyond those doors. Readying himself, he placed a hand on the door, and pushed in.

The sight which reached his eyes made his blood boil with anger fuelled lust. The first thing he had seen as he entered the room was the slender figure of his brother, naked and spread wide over the enormous bed which dominated the room, either deeply asleep or unconscious. He drew closer, feeling his trousers tighten over his crotch, eyes tracing ankles which were bound to the corners of the bed, tracing slender calves and thighs which were covered in hand prints and bites. Immediately he felt the need to cover every imprint of the Grandmaster’s touch with his own, remind Loki who he belonged to. He clenched his fist, vowing to end the man who had defiled his little brother. He froze as he reached Loki’s crotch... two items protruded from his arse and cunt, keeping him stretched open and ready for use. Unable to help himself, he knelt over Loki, taking in the hickeys and bites which had been pressed into his back and throat, before toying with the items which had been left within him. He knew what he should do, knew that they were lacking in time. He should grab his brother and leave, unbind him and carry him to safety. But… he’d never made logical decisions when it came to this. Almost mesmerised, he pressed them further into Loki, revelling in the unconscious shivers and tension which ran through his unconscious body, continuing until small moans emerged from his throat, gently edging his brother into an orgasm. He knew who had left him like this, knew what he was likely to find once he removed the toys from the familiar holes. He watched, and then frowned as he took in Loki’s unknowing squirms, gasps of need escaping slender lips. Gently, he slotted a hand beneath his brother’s belly, feeling the base of his cock, and found, with a jolt of pleasure running to his groin, a golden band encasing the base of his cock and balls.  
“Well, well, little brother. Haven’t you found yourself a place in this world?” He murmured, bending to press a soft kiss to the ever sensitive skin of Loki’s nape, mouthing gentle bites into the soft skin he found there, smiling as Loki whimpered quietly. “You’ve always been a little slut, haven’t you?”  
He carded his hand through messy dark hair, gently working the knots free as he made his decision quickly. He had time. Valkyrie and Hulk needed time, time to free the enslaved gladiators, time to locate and free the ship. He had enough time for this.

He drew back from Loki’s neck, pressing a harsh bite into the soft skin of his shoulder, covering one of the Grandmaster’s as he sat back. He considered the sight before him, before slowly and gently removing the intrusive objects from Loki’s holes. He relished the resistance as Loki’s body seemed to try to keep them inside, as though he had grown used to being stretched around them. He caressed Loki’s skin, watching as the openings fluttered as they registered their emptiness, and he watched as what could only be cum began leaking from them. Lust burned through him, accompanied by a deep seated jealousy which made him vow to never allow Loki to be touched by another again. He glanced at the half of Loki’s sleeping face which was visible to him, serene in its slumber which he was beginning to suspect had either drugged or magical properties. Loki was not a particularly deep sleeper usually, and would wake after a few moments of stimulation. He slotted his fingers into Loki’s cunt, groaning as he felt the mix of Loki’s own slick and foreign cum slickening the passage, he would be able to slide in without any preparation required on his part. He curled his fingers into the spongy front wall of Loki’s cunt, eyes fixed on Loki’s expression as he rubbed the spot which usually drove his brother wild. Satisfaction rippled through him as he took in Loki’s mouth which had slipped open, brow furrowed in pleasure as he unconsciously ground against Thor’s hand and wrist.  
“Still mine, no matter who you whore yourself to, Loki. No matter where you go, you’re mine.” He murmured as he freed himself from his trousers, raising Loki’s arse into an easier position,  
His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he sank into Loki’s wet cunt, relishing in the feeling of warmth, pleasure rushing through him. He tried to be gentle, tried to keep his thrusts under control, but felt it slipping away as the need to flood out the seed which had been left from before grew. His thrusts became increasingly shallow, and he watched, almost entranced, as his movements forced more of the Grandmaster’s seed from Loki’s body. He scowled as he tried to raise Loki higher, feeling the restraints restrict his movement, keeping Loki bound close to the bed. Reluctantly, he pulled out, wedging his blade against the chains binding wrists and ankles, and breaking them with relative ease. Quickly he returned himself to Loki’s cunt, pulling Loki up so he sat on his cock, enjoying the weight of Loki’s body allowing him to press deeper inside. Sighing, he buried his nose in Loki’s hair, enjoying the scent of sweat and sex which emanated from his skin. Thrusting gently, he kissed Loki on the cheek, tasting salt from tears and sweat. Tracing his fingers across Loki’s body, he toyed with Loki’s nipples, teasing them into alertness, stroking and pinching in equal measure, rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers. Loki squirmed unconsciously, seemingly slightly closer to wakefulness, his movements a little stronger, his eye lids fluttering prettily. He groaned again, orgasm finally taking him, and he spilled into Loki’s cunt, forcing the Grandmaster from his brother’s body and replacing it with himself. Pleasure rippled through him as he partly reclaimed his brother, tightening his grip on Loki’s hips, pressing his own larger handprints over those the Grandmaster had left, jealously claiming every inch which had been marked. Removing himself, he reinserted his fingers, scooping a little of his come from the clenching heat and wiping it across Loki’s face with something close to reverence before pressing fingers into Loki’s mouth to ensure what taste he would wake to. He patted around himself slightly, searching for the toys which had resided in Loki’s flesh before he had begun, quickly locating the one he desired, wiping it clean on the bedding, before sliding it deep inside to stop his seed leaking from Loki’s body. 

Thor gently placed Loki back on the bed, moving to the head to rest against the soft cushions which leant against the heavily decorated headboard. He sighed and gently dragged Loki to rest against his chest, hair tickling Thor’s chin as Loki automatically curled into his warmth. Thor ran his hand gently along Loki’s spine, feeling himself relax as he explored the familiar body, and enjoyed the softness of Loki’s skin against his own. He’d missed this. Missed Loki. No matter who he laid with, something had always pulled him back to this point, back to his brother who took him so perfectly. He smiled indulgently as Loki’s eyelids fluttered open, confusion rife as he took in the situation, tongue flicking out to lick Thor’s taste from his lips  
“Thor?” He murmured, voice hoarse.  
“Hello, Loki.” He replied, stroking his hand through Loki’s hair, enjoying the little shiver that ran through his body.  
“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here, he’ll come back…” Loki tried to raise himself away from Thor, rolling slightly to the side so he could see Thor better, while maintaining full body contact between them, groaning as his achingly hard prick rubbed against Thor’s skin, still trapped in the bands which looped around it. Thor felt Loki’s hands quickly descend onto his cock, unlooping the golden bands, and groaning with relief as Thor wrapped a hand around his purpled cock, gently rubbing him to completion. Loki’s eyes rolled as he came, the relief almost palpable as he felt Loki jerk and shake in his hold, orgasm tearing through him.  
Thor waited a moment before continuing, informing Loki with a firmness he had inherited from their mother: “We’re leaving, Loki. We’re commandeering a ship and we will return home to save our people and defeat our sister.”  
Loki sagged into Thor’s hands, “He won’t let me go Thor, I tried to bargain my way off world with you when you landed, and I couldn’t walk for days. After that I realised I had far more power when I was willing than when I refused, I’ve been gathering the codes ever since.”  
Anger threaded through Thor as he took in the words, hands tightening on Loki’s body, the determination to keep Loki safe by his side solidifying. He bent to press a kiss to Loki’s lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the feel of Loki’s clever tongue tangling with his own.  
“Are we not in a hurry then, brother? Escape attempts are not usually so… relaxed?” Loki sounded skeptical, clearly aware of the use his unconscious body had been put to by his older brother.  
“Well,” He murmured, I do believe we have some more time to kill before Valkyrie begins her part in full.”  
Loki shifted slightly, “How much time do we have?” His voice had turned almost sultry, shaky legs moving to straddle Thor’s waist, brows furrowing as the toy shifted inside him, fingers automatically sliding to touch the toy, before drifting further back to toy with his gaping wet ass.  
“Not much, but enough for this I believe.” Thor replied, sitting up to press biting kisses to Loki’s slender throat. 

Loki grinned sloppily, rubbing Thor’s hardening cock and quickly guiding it to his arse, sliding down to take Thor’s cock with ease, even with the toy spreading his cunt. Thor groaned as he felt the added pressure through Loki’s flesh, enjoying the feeling of the toy trapping his spend in the other opening.  
“You’re so wet with his seed Loki, so filthy with it. You need me to come inside you, remove all trace of him from you, make you mine again.” Thor ground deeper into Loki, deliberately finding his prostate and pressing against it with an almost vicious determination, making him gasp and squirm, losing patience with the rhythm Loki had chosen, and fixing his hands around his waist to lift him on and off his cock at a speed he preferred. Loki groaned as he was manhandled, loving the feeling of Thor’s hands almost spanning his waist, and Thor grinned, knowing exactly how to play with Loki’s body after all these years.  
“I-I…” Loki whimpered, unable to speak as the pleasure was forced through him. “S-sorry… I’m sorry, brother.”  
Thor smiled, seeing all the signs of Loki’s honesty, all of his walls crumbling as his pleasure broke through. This Loki was truly his, and his alone. He watched as Loki came undone in his arms, bouncing on his cock in something close to bliss, and Thor deliberately slowed to fuck him through his orgasm, until whines of oversensitivity and stimulation escaped his throat without any discernible permission. Loki sagged into his hands again, almost crying as Thor continued fucking him as he approached his own orgasm.  
“Tell me, brother, how many orgasms have you had today?” He panted into Loki’s neck, sucking even more marks into the flesh.  
“Uh, I don’t… Maybe… N-nine?” Loki stammered, breath being punched from his lungs as Thor continued thrusting hard.  
Thor hummed, “Well, I think… we can make it ten.” In a movement so swift Loki barely registered it, he pinned Loki beneath him, driving his cock into Loki’s over sensitised prostate, slipping a hand to the stretched folds covering his cunt, toying with his clit as he pressed the toy further inside.  
Loki sobbed out a choking breath, whimpers, and half choked pleas being whispered into the scant inches of space between their faces. Thor groaned, desperately staving off his own orgasm as he forced Loki towards another. He felt the tell-tale clench of Loki’s walls around him, and he watched as Loki’s eyes rolled back as he cried his way through his orgasm. Feeling victorious he relaxed, and allowed himself to spill inside Loki’s body again. 

Panting they rested against each other, Thor realising that their time was up. They had to move, and quickly. Gently he pulled Loki into a sitting position, enjoying the whines as the plugs shifted inside him, almost smiling as he lolled in his grasp, the many orgasms and countless hours spent being fucked by two different and demanding men having finally taken their toll on his body. He would be genuinely surprised if Loki’s legs would support him in this state, and grinned lasciviously. The thought of carrying Loki to safety sent waves of arousal through his pleasure soaked body. Casting his eyes around he located first his clothes and then ones which would be easy to slide Loki into without giving away their actions. Mere minutes later he scooped Loki into his arms and began to jog towards the hangar where the ship was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Thor kind of has a thing for sloppy seconds or whatever.  
> Dubious consent tag is only for unnegotiated somnophilia.
> 
> Somehow writing this stuff is helping me stay sane while writing my dissertation. Guess writing for fun while I do this is good for the brain or something. One day I might write something that's not porn, but no promises.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
